10
by Altair's
Summary: Aku benci 10… Aku benci kenapa hanya nomer itu yang membuat nafasku sesak? Dan juga... Kenapa harus dia? Harusnya aku. Karena aku telah mengenalmu lebih dulu... gak becus di summary. Tatsuki's POV, ada IchiRuki. mind to RnR?


**~GREETINGS~**

Minna! ini fanfict bleach saya yang ke dua... jadi maap – maap aja kalo rada abal atau semacamnya. Kali ini, fanfict ini tidak disupport sama edwardABALric, saya kerja sendiri. Bukan kok, tenang aja. Kami gak lagi berantem. Cuma ini fanfict pribadi karena mengandung ***cough***curhat***cough***. Jadi... gitu deh. Sit back, and enjoy! Mind to review?

(Aku benci 10… Aku benci kenapa hanya nomer itu yang membuat nafasku sesak? Dan juga... Kenapa harus dia? Harusnya aku. Karena aku telah mengenalmu lebih dulu...)

(Warning: Tatsuki's POV, ada IchiRuki, sedikit nyerempet – nyerempet ke dunia nyata)

(Disclaimer: Bleach punyanya Aa' Kubo dong… )

###

**10**

(Tatsuki's POV)

12-06-xx

**Hitsugaya Toushirou**

_Selamat ya, Ichigo!__ Se__moga langgeng_

Yesterday at 9:38pm

**Abarai Renji**

_Heh, jangan lupa bayar padaku hari senin nanti. __Soalnya aku kan sudah membantumu!_

Yesterday at 8:22pm

**Asano Keigo**

_Wah, akhirnya jadian juga nih, Ichigo. __Mudah-mudahan tahan lama ya sama Rukia-chan!_

Yesterday at 12:58pm

**Rangiku Matsumoto**

_Aduh, aduh, cieeeee… 10-06 nih! Awet ya, jagain tuh Rukia-chan!_

Yesterday at 10:02am

**Mizuiro Kojima**

_Selamat ya! 10-06…_

Yesterday at 9:57am

Aku terdiam melihat wall milik Ichigo di Facebook. Heh. Tidak lucu. Pasti bohongan. Pasti! Aku meyakinkan diriku. Karena aku tahu dia itu suka bercanda, kerjaannya melawak. Entah kenapa, aku cepat-cepat mengarahkan kursor kesebuah kotak bertuliskan 'Info' dan meng-click-nya. Beberapa detik kemudian, terpampanglah beberapa informasi tentang Ichigo. Tidak mungkin! Mataku membesar, dadaku terasa sesak. Beberapa lama aku tenggelam dalam diam, aku memejamkan mataku, dan tak terasa, air mataku jatuh begitu saja…

**Relationship Status: In Relationship **

###

To: Orihime

_Ternyata tanggal dia jadian sama dengan tanggal jadianmu, tanggal 10 Juni… Aku jadi malas ikut ke perpisahan kelas hari ini. Boleh kan kalau aku tidak ikut?_

Cepat-cepat kukirimkan pesan singkat itu ke nomor ponsel milik Orihime. Aku menghela nafas dan kembali berjalan menuju sebuah taman didekat sekolah. Langkahku serasa berat dan tak bertenaga. Mataku sakit karena hampir seharian mengeluarkan airmata tanpa henti ditambah lagi tidak bisa tidur dengan pulas. Kuhempaskan tubuhku ke salah satu ayunan dekat dengan sebuah kotak pasir yang cukup besar. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehku saat perpisahan kelas bakal jadi cobaan yang sangat berat. Aku termenung meratapi nasib yang apes ini. Mataku menerawang menembus awan yang menutupi langit sore. Setelah agak lama, ponselku berbunyi pertanda ada pesan singkat yang diterima.

Sender: Orihime

_Jangan…__ kumohon, ikutlah! Aku ingin bicara denganmu. __Jadi datanglah kemari…_

Aku tersenyum pahit. Wah, terpaksa deh… Angin yang cukup kencang menerbang-nerbangkan rambutku yang sudah mulai panjang selagi aku mengetik balasan untuk Orihime.

To: Orihime

_Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan ikut._

Sender: Orihime

_Terima kasih, Tatsuki-chan! ^_^ _

Hampir setengah menit setelah aku mengirim balasannya, Orihime telah membalas lagi. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan terus menunggu hingga jam 16.15. Saat sudah waktunya, aku langsung menuju rumah Kunieda. Tak tahu apa yang akan kuhadapi disaat yang akan datang… Aku hanya pasrah.

###

"Wah... Disini ya, rumah si Kunieda… Besar sekali…", aku bergumam pelan. Kebetulan rumah Kunieda tak begitu jauh dari rumahku, hanya 10 menit berjalan kaki. Dari segi bangunannya, rumah itu tidak begitu besar. Tetapi rumah itu mempunyai taman depan dan taman belakang yang luas. Sejak menyentuh pagar hijau yang seakan menjulang di depan mataku ini, tiba – tiba perutku jadi sakit. Tapi, mau tak mau, kalau sudah sampai di sini apa boleh buat? Lagipula aku telah ditunggu Orihime, mungkin dialah satu – satunya orang yang akan menghiburku dalam atmosfir patah hatiku ini. Aku mengambil nafas dalam dan menghelakannya, lalu melangkah masuk melewati gerbang rumah itu. Dengan menggumamkan kata, "Permisi...", aku celingak – celinguk mencari keberadaan teman – temanku. Dan kebetulan ada si Ogawa sedang lewat, "Oh, Tatsuki – chan! Di sini!", ia melambai – lambaikan tangannya kearahku. Aku tersenyum lalu berlari kecil menghampirinya dan berjalan beriringan kearah gazebo di taman belakang rumah itu.

Saat aku menginjakkan kaki di taman belakang, ternyata cukup banyak juga yang sudah sampai lebih dulu dariku. Aku menyapukan pandanganku disekitar mereka, ada sang Tuan Rumah yang sedang sibuk membagikan minuman pada teman – temannya, dan... Oh ya ampun... Chizuru mulai lagi! Ia sibuk peluk – peluk Orihime yang sedang meminum jus. Apa dia tak tahu kalau Orihime sudah punya pacar?

"Hei, pacar siapa kau peluk – peluk sembarangan? Dasar tidak normalll!", aku mengamuk seketika sambil menuding – nudingkan telunjukku kearah Chizuru. Tas yang berisi barang untuk tukar menukar hadiah (aku membawa novel tebal yang menurutku lumayan membosankan. Lengkap dengan balutan berlapis – lapis kertas koran) milikku hampir ku layangkan kearahnya. Namun ia hanya melirik sebentar, dan tetap memeluk pacar si Ishida itu.

"Ah, tak masalah... Pacarnya belum datang. Iya kan~, Orihime~?", Chizuru malah memeluknya lebih erat.

"A... Ah... Iya...", Orihime menjawab dengan bingung, sembari mencoba melepaskan pelukan Chizuru yang lama kelamaan membuatnya sesak nafas. Aku menghela nafas panjang sambil mengacak – acak rambut. Mataku menjelajah keseluruh pelosok sekilas dan... Ya tuhan... Aku tertegun melihat sosok Ichigo yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan teman – temannya. Dia terlihat berbeda dimataku, entah darimana sudut pandangku melihat. Pokoknya berbeda.

"Tatsuki - chan,", Orihime memanggilku, ternyata ia sudah terlepas dari pelukan 'penuh hasrat'-nya Chizuru dan menghampiriku. Aku menengok, "Kamu... Tidak apa – apa kan?", ia bertanya. Kutarik sudut bibirku dengan paksa sehingga membuat lekukan yang bisa disebut 'senyuman'. Tapi kali ini, aku tak merasa tersenyum walaupun sudut bibirku sudah naik ke atas dengan seimbang. Orihime memelukku, "Tidak apa – apa, Tatsuki-chan... Laki – laki masih banyak didunia ini.". Akupun cukup terhibur, ah, tidak, bukan 'cukup', tapi... 'Sedikit'. Walaupun ia kawanku, tetapi entah kenapa usahanya tak berpengaruh pada hatiku yang mulai berbadai lebat.

Aku membalas pelukannya dan berkata lirih, "Terimakasih, Orihime...". Suaraku yang seperti berbisik terdengar parau, tercekat rasa sakit hati yang mendalam.

Orihime melepas pelukannya dan menatapku lurus, "Maaf, Tatsuki-chan... Sebenarnya aku melihat Kurosaki-kun dan Kuchiki di depan gerbang sekolah saat kau sudah pulang duluan..."

Sedikit tercengang, mataku mendelik begitu saja. Tanganku menggenggam tas hadiah lebih erat. Tiba – tiba jantungku berdetak keras, seakan suara detakannya ingin keluar menembus dadaku. Kenapa...? Kenapa aku tak tahu soal itu? Akupun balas menatap Orihime lurus, ingin mendengar penjelasannya lebih lanjut.

Ia mengambil nafas sesaat lalu mulai melanjutkannya. Tentu saja, tatapan ibanya masih tercetak jelas diwajahnya. "... sepertinya waktu itu mereka mau pulang bersama. Tapi Kurosaki-kun menyatakan perasaannya tepat didepan gerbang sekolah. Abarai-san, Mizuiro-san, dan Keigo-san juga ada di sana."

Begitu ya... Ya tuhan, sampai sejauh mana yang aku tidak ketahui tentang mereka? Walau terkesan percuma, aku mengambil nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya. Berat. Rasanya berat sekali. Seperti ada yang mengganjal paru – paru sehingga sistem respirasi pada tubuhku tidak berjalan dengan semestinya. Kini tatapanku melorot sampai ke tanah, kaku sekali rasanya melihat wajah dengan tatapan iba itu. Aku sudah merasa cukup dikasihani. Baik dari orang lain, bahkan oleh diriku sendiri. Sampai rasanya ingin muntah mendengar kalimat – kalimat dukungan yang terdengar kosong di telingaku, dan juga menatap wajah iba semua orang yang mengasihaniku. Bukannya aku tidak mau bersyukur masih ada orang yang mau perduli dengan nasibku. Tetapi... ini berlebihan...

"Tatsuki-chan, kau tidak apa – apa?", Orihime memanggilku sekali lagi. Ah, rupanya aku melamun terlalu lama...

Dengan cepat aku mengangkat kepala dan memandang wajahnya. Argh! Tatapan itu lagi! "Ah... Iya. Aku tidak apa – apa kok. Cuma...", kataku dengan senyum kecil yang terpaksa.

"Oh! Lihat itu! Rukia-chan sudah datang! Ichigooooooo!", Keigo melolong keras. Saking kerasnya mungkin orang – orang didalam rumah si Kunieda akan melempar panci kearahnya.

Mataku membesar, jantungku serasa berdebar dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Pelan – pelan kuputar kepalaku, sehingga mataku menangkap sosok putih kecil yang cantik. Tubuhnya dibalut baju onepiece berwarna dasar putih dan dengan aksen gambar kristal salju berwarna biru. Kali ini rambutnya dijepit dengan jepitan yang bergambar kepala kelinci putih. Senyuman masih terukir setia diwajahnya yang putih mulus. Ia berjalan mendekat ke kerumunan orang dengan gumaman 'selamat sore' yang terdengar ramah sekali.

Ichigo berdiri dari duduknya, menghampiri kekasih barunya itu. Senyap – senyap aku mendengar mereka berdua saling sapa dan mengobrol sedikit lalu duduk berdampingan. Seketika suasana jadi riuh karena menyambut sejoli yang baru terikat itu hingga mereka berdua jadi terlihat canggung. Lihat saja, Ichigo sudah marah – marah dan berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan memalingkannya dari para kerumunan rusuh itu. Sedangkan si wanita hanya meringis, tetapi keramahannya masih tersisa dalam parasnya.

Kuakui, Rukia memang orang yang baik dan juga gadis yang baik, tipe yang banyak disukai semua orang. Cantik, gampang bergaul, ramah, murah senyum, dan komponen – komponen lainnya yang membuat bayangannya sempurna dimataku. Ditambah lagi, ia bisa dengan cepat dekat dengan Ichigo. Tentu saja aku cemburu. Mungkin ini sedikit terdengar egois atau semacamnya, tetapi aku tidak rela. Ya, tidak rela. Aku mengenalnya lebih awal, semenjak aku kelas 4 SD. Walau 7 tahun itu terbilang singkat, tapi bagiku mengenalnya terasa begitu lama. Sedangkan Rukia? Dia baru masuk ke Karakura Highschool beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi dengan cepatnya ia merampas Ichigo dariku. Oke, aku tahu kata 'merampas' itu tidak cocok karena terdengar seperti memperlakukan Ichigo layaknya sebuah barang. Tapi didalam lubuk hatiku, itulah dia. Sesuatu yang istimewa bagiku. Ia seperti _time capsule_ yang berharga. Waktu – waktuku bersamanya yang takkan bisa diulang lagi diam – diam kusimpan didalam dirinya, walaupun ia sendiripun tidak menyadarinya.

"Oi, oi! Orang – orang disana! Sepertinya semua sudah lengkap! Ayo mulai acaranya!", Keigo melolong lagi, memanggil segerombolan orang yang masih terpencar untuk duduk manis dibawah atap gazebo.

Hng? Katanya sudah lengkap? Tapi... Eh? Aku menangkap sosok yang kupertanyakan. Yah, ternyata si Ishida sudah datang toh. Dengan cepatnya ia dan pacarnya (Orihime tentunya...) duduk berdampingan seperti pasangan suami – istri baru. Ternyata dari tadipun aku sibuk tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri, jadi akupun tak sadar bahwa Orihime telah pergi meninggalkan aku dan menyambut pacarnya.

Ya tuhan... Aku menghela nafas. Lalu mengambil nafas kembali dengan sangat dalam. Semoga hari ini cepat berlalu...

###

Seperti dugaanku, kalau suasana hati sedang tidak enak, waktupun serasa bergerak dengan cara melata, atau malah terseok – seok. Aku berani sumpah, pesta perpisahan ini sangat tidak menarik dimataku. Beda seperti bayanganku seminggu lalu, aku menanti – nantikan pesta ini. Dimana aku mengira kita bisa bebas mengobrol, bercanda dan tertawa, serta bernostalgia dan berkata seperti ini: 'Aku tidak ingin pisah dari kalian'.

Heh. Sekarang? Lihatlah keadaanku sekarang. Duduk manis termenung ditemani oleh alunan musik keras yang keluar dari Mp3 milikku. Aku sudah kenyang, walaupun aku hanya menjejalkan 2 tusuk dango manis kedalam mulutku untuk dicerna oleh organ – organ dalam perutku. Namun aku sudah bolak – balik mengambil _orange squash_, sampai terasa lambungku akan bocor. Akupun sudah tahu bagaimana nasib novel membosankan yang kubawa untuk tukar menukar hadiah. Dengan sekejab novel itu berpindah ke tangan Ishida, namun ia sendiripun cukup berterimakasih padaku (dan juga mengeluh soal berapa lapis koran yang kubalutkan pada novel itu). Aku sendiri mendapatkan 2 parfum bentuk pena kecil berwarna merah muda dan biru dari Rangiku-san. Katanya itu parfum jodoh, yang berwarna biru dan beraroma maskulin untuk lelaki, lalu yang satunya lagi untuk perempuan. Haha, kalau kupikir lagi hadiahnya terasa sekali kalau itu pilihan Rangiku-san.

Aku mematikan Mp3ku dengan gusar. Lama – lama bosan sendiri aku mendengarkan lagu – lagu didalamnya. Dengan malas – malasan aku bangun dari dudukku untuk mengambil _Orange Squash_ (lagi) yang mungkin bisa menenangkan pikiranku. Namun langkah kakiku terhenti begitu aku melihat Ichigo juga sedang menghampiri meja tempat berbagai minuman dan makanan disediakan. Disampingnya ada Rukia dengan senyumannya yang setia singgah di wajahnya. Mereka terlihat senang. Entah itu berita bagus untukku, atau malah berita yang menyakitkan dan bisa membuat jantungku serasa ditarik keluar dari tempatnya. Aku menunggu dan terus menunggu hingga merekapun berlalu, kembali kepada kerumunan manusia yang sibuk bersenda gurau dengan sesama. Dengan langkah cepat aku menghampiri meja saji dan mengambil _Orange Squash_-ku yang ke enam dan kembali ke tempat dudukku, dipojokkan gazebo besar milik keluarga Kunieda.

Kepalaku mendongak menatap lagit – langit gazebo yang terang dengan cahaya dari lampu gantung yang lumayan besar. Berulang – ulang aku menghela nafas, mencoba membuang kesedihan yang tak kunjung surut. Akupun mengalihkan pandangan dari langit – langit gazebo yang membosankan. Hng? Aku menyipitkan mata, mempertajam mataku yang terbiasa dengan cahaya lampu gantung dari gazebo kearah langit luas. Dan aku melihatnya, hamparan langit dengan bintang bertaburan. Aku tersenyum kecil, rupanya Tuhan masih ingin menghiburku ya... Ternyata Ia tahu kalau...

"Ah, Rukia, kau mau kemana?", lamunanku terinterupsi dengan bekerjanya indra pendengaranku yang menangkap kata – kata yang diucapkan Abarai.

"Sebentar saja. Aku ingin ke gazebo sebentar.", ucap si malaikat dengan ramah kepa... Tunggu, dia bilang apa? Gazebo?

Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahku tertangkap oleh gendang telingaku. Oh tidak! Kenapa jadi begini? Dari tadi aku sengaja berdiam diri disini hanya untuk menghindari mereka kan? Ya Tuhan! Kumohon berbaliklah! Kembalilah! Jangan kemari! Kumohon jangan kemari! Jangan sam...

"Ah, langitnya cerah sekali,", ia duduk dibangku yang kosong, tepat disebelahku. Wajahnya ikut mendongak mengikuti arah pandangku ke langit luas, ", bintang – bintangnya jadi terlihat jelas dan indah."

Aku terdiam, sejenak jantungku seperti berhenti memompa darah ke seluruh tubuhku dan membuat badanku pucat seketika. Wajahkupun masih mendongak, tidak membiarkan pandanganku bertemu dengan mata sang malaikat. Aku menelan ludah dengan gugup sebelum membalas perkataannya, "Y, ya... Begitulah…"

"Hm…", ia bergumam mengagumi hamparan langit malam yang cerah. Aku melirik kearahnya, ia tersenyum. Ah, itu dia... Senyum yang telah membuat Ichigo mencintainya setengah mati... "Jarang sekali pemandangan yang indah seperti ini... Iya kan, Tatsuki?"

Mataku mendelik kaget begitu namaku disebut olehnya. Akupun hanya bisa menganggukan kepalaku lemah. Genggaman tanganku pada gelas _orange squash_-ku (yang ke enam) semakin kuat. Sampai – sampai aku merasa bisa memecahkan gelas itu dengan tangan kananku. Oh ya ampun, kenapa aku jadi gugup begini? Aku meneguk minumanku dengan cepat hingga surut ke dasar gelas. Segera ku tempatkan gelas itu di atas meja kecil di dekat tempat dudukku. Aku kembali dalam diam diantara kami. Karena aku sendiri juga tak ingin berbicara dengan sang malaikat. Entah sang malaikat juga punya pikiran yang sama denganku atau tidak.

"Tatsuki?". aku kembali mendelik kaget dan melirik sedikit kearahnya, "Kau tidak apa – apa kan? Apa kau sakit?", ia bertanya padaku.

Pandanganku berusaha kabur dari tatapannya dan teralih ke lantai gazebo, "Ah, aku... aku... hanya sedikit tidak enak badan kok. Itu saja...", aku berbohong padanya. Ya, hebat. Aku telah membohonginya. Oh, ayolah! Orang jahat macam apa yang tega membohongi sang malaikat?

Ia menghela nafas, tatapannya sedikit lega, "Oh begitukah? Soalnya dari tadi kau hanya diam dan jarang bicara.", ia melepaskan tatapannya dariku dan kembali terfokus pada langit malam, "Aku khawatir...".

Aku begini karena mu! Karena kau dan dia! Jangan mengkhawatirkanku lagi, aku sudah muak! Begitu yang kukatakan dalam hati. Tentu saja aku akan menjadi orang yang paling mengesalkan sedunia bila aku benar – benar mengatakannya pada sang malaikat. Tak ada yang keluar dari mulutku, hanya senyum pahit yang tertera di wajahku.

Diam kembali hinggap ditengah – tengah kami. Aku menundukkan wajah, berkutat pada pikiranku sendiri. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, kedua tanganku saling menggenggam satu sama lain. "Selamat ya...", kata – kata itu keluar sendiri dari mulutku. Ia memalingkan pandangannya dari langit dan menatapku, bingung. "Kau dan juga Ichigo... sudah...", oh, aku tak sanggup melanjutkannya...

"Maaf ya, Tatsuki...", ia memotong kalimatku yang belum sempat kuselesaikan karena sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri. "Aku tidak memikirkan perasaanmu padanya... Tapi aku..."

"Tidak masalah...", aku memotong kalimatnya. "Karena Ichigo menyukaimu... dan kaupun juga menyukainya... Semua orang berhak memilih orang yang ia sukai kan?". Suaraku terdengar parau, volumenya kecil seperti bisikkan. Kini aku memberanikan diri menatap wajahnya yang menatapku dengan iba. Dibarengi dengan senyum yang kuusahakan terlihat biasa, namun yang muncul adalah senyum penuh kesedihan.

"Kalau kau masih menyukai Ichigo, aku juga tidak keberatan... Orang berhak memilih orang yang disukai... Seperti katamu kan?", ia berkata.

Mataku melebar saat mendengar kalimat – kalimat yang ia tuturkan padaku. Aku menunduk, senyum yang tadi kuusahakan untuk tetap ada lenyap bersamaan dengan makin semerawutnya perasaan yang berputar – putar dibenakku ini. Tidak... Tidak akan bisa begitu... "Kau tahu, Rukia?", ia menatapku lekat, membutuhkan penjelasan. "Selama ini aku... Yah... walau kau tak menyadarinya sih... tapi aku... menghindar darimu.". Aku melihat dia membuka mulutnya sesaat, tetapi ia menutupnya lagi. Mungkin ia ragu dengan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan padaku. "Kau itu perempuan yang paling sempurna menurutku. Sehingga saat aku berdekatan denganmu, walau jarak kita masih setengah meter, aku merasa kecil hati... Kini aku... aku... minta maaf kepadamu...". Kutatap kembali wajahnya yang menyiratkan perasaan bersalah.

Ia terdiam, lalu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, kau tidak ada salah padaku sama sekali... Seharusnya akulah yang meminta maaf padamu.". Ia menatapku lembut, senyumnya yang indah terukir diwajahnya.

Ah... Dadaku sesak. Apa ini yang kuharapkan darinya? Permintaan maafnya? Tidak... Bukan itu! Aku menyukai Ichigo kan? Bukankah mencintai seseorang adalah untuk membuat orang yang kita cintai itu bahagia? Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan? Pikiran – pikiran itu berkelebat di otakku. Seperti asap pekat yang terus menerus mengelilingi kepalaku. Sesaat kemudian, genggaman tanganku melonggar, kuhela nafasku sekali. Ah... Aku tahu...

"Rukia!", suara Ichigo menggema dalam indra pendengaranku. Rukia menengok kearah suara itu. "Ayo kemari!", ia melambai – lambaikan tangannya kearah sang malaikat.

"Ya... Aku akan kesana...", sang malaikat berseru membalas Ichigo. Ia mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu berjalan menjauh dariku.

"Rukia,", aku memanggilnya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badan kearahku. Aku tersenyum kearahnya, "Aku tahu dia memang sedikit bodoh. Tetapi... tolong sayangi dia, dan jangan mengecewakannya...". Kuhela nafasku dan melanjutkan kalimatku, "Dan aku yakin, kalian pasti akan bahagia..."

Mata Rukia membesar, ia terkejut. Setelah terdiam sesaat ia mengangguk dan tersenyum padaku, "Ya... Terima kasih, Tatsuki...".

Aku menundukkan kepalaku saat derap langkah kaki Rukia terdengar menjauh dari gazebo dan kembali bergabung dengan kerumunannya. Perih... Hati ini serasa sakit sekali. Apa pengorbanan selalu seperti ini? Apa ini rasanya mengorbankan hatimu demi orang yang kita cintai supaya ia bahagia? Ah... Rupanya aku masih belum mengerti apa – apa. Kusibakkan poniku kebelakang, supaya tidak menghalangi mataku yang sudah mulai perih dan berkaca – kaca. Oh Tatsuki, tidak semestinya kau menangis disini... Didepan mereka... Simpanlah tangismu ini untuk nanti! Cepat – cepat ku usap mataku yang sudah mulai berair, lalu beranjak dari tempat dudukku.

Kakiku melangkah berat, membawaku kedepan meja saji. Akupun mengambil satu _orange squash_ lagi (dan itu menjadikannya yang ke tujuh pada hari ini) dan meminumnya sampai habis. Begitu selesai, aku menghampiri Orihime dan si Ishida yang sedang bercengkrama dengan Chizuru, Ogawa, dan juga Kunieda.

"Orihime, aku pulang dulu ya.", aku berusaha bertingkah senormal mungkin dihadapan mereka. Kalau tidak, aku pasti ditanyakan soal hal – hal yang membuatku semakin lama tertahan disini.

"Ah? Kenapa, Tatsuki?", tanya chizuru yang sedang mengunyah salah satu dari hidangan yang tersedia.

"Kau terlihat pucat, Arisawa – san.", Ishida berkata. Hm… Apa aku memang terlihat pucat ya? aku membatin.

"Ya… Aku sedikit pusing dari kemarin. Migrenku kambuh lagi.", aku berbohong. Semua mengangguk mengerti. Kecuali Orihime, yang tahu benar aku berbohong.

Orihime tersenyum padaku, "Iya, silahkan. Hati – hati dijalan ya, Tatsuki – chan."

Aku mengangguk, "Ya. Terima kasih ya, semuanya. Sampai jumpa lagi.", aku melambaikan tangan kearah mereka dan melangkah pergi dengan gontai.

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan melirik jamnya. Masih jam setengah delapan dan aku sudah melarikan diri... Hebat. Kuhelakan nafas dan menghirupnya kembali, kini aku melewati kerumunan Ichigo dan Rukia yang sedang tertawa lepas karena lawakan si Keigo. Mereka terlihat bahagia, bahagia sekali. Aku meneruskan langkah tanpa menatap kearah mereka lagi, lalu keluar dari taman belakang. Kudorong pagar rumah itu dan keluar begitu saja, tanpa memedulikan pagar itu tidak kembali tertutup rapat lagi.

###

Bintang – bintang itu masih tersebar dilangit luas saat aku mendongakkan kepala saat perjalanan pulangku. Namun sekarang hadiah dari Tuhan itu sudah tak bisa menghiburku dengan baik lagi. Air mataku mengalir turun dan membuat pandanganku sedikit kabur. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada tiang listrik, tubuhku serasa bertambah berat 4 kilogram.

Apa ini yang namanya cinta? Kenapa cinta itu tidak adil? Kenapa harus ada pihak yang bahagia berdua dan tersakiti sendiri? Aku ingin si bodoh itu bahagia. Tapi bukan dengan cara ini! Aku ingin dia bahagia bukan lewat tangan sang malaikat. Tetapi dari tanganku sendiri, seperti dulu. Aku ingin kami berdua bahagia bersama, berdampingan.

Kucoba menghentikan tangisanku agar tidak semakin menjadi. Aku menjauhkan tubuhku dari tiang listrik sambil tanganku menyeka air mata yang mulai menganak sungai. Kuatur nafasku hingga hatiku sepenuhnya tenang. Aku menghela nafas dan tersenyum lalu mendongakkan kepala, menatap bintang – bintang yang indah itu.

"Sampai kapan aku akan bisa bertahan merasakan yang seperti ini?", tanyaku.

Dan akupun melangkah teratur berjalan pulang ke rumah.

**~END~**

###

A/N: **TAMAAAAAT~!** Gimana, minna? Bagus? Jelek? Sinetron kah? Lebay kah? Abal kah? Cengeng kah? Banyak thypo kah? Kurang 'greget' kah? Let me know, okay?

Oiya tentang judulnya, saya buntu ide. Saya pake aja tanggal jadian mereka. Emang judulnya jadi pendek banget, tapi meaningful kok buat saya *lho?*.

**~fict ini didedikasikan untuk 'temen' saya, ***** (tunggu, kalau orang yang gak pernah ngomong sama kita selama 2 tahun itu masih bisa dibilang 'temen' kan?) dan pacarnya, ****. Terima kasih telah membuat saya mencoba mengorbankan hati saya untuk kebahagiaan orang yang saya cintai.**** Semoga kalian selalu bahagia.~**

Mind to review?


End file.
